


This Love is Too Lonely

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Unrequited Love, this will probably turn in to full out angst.. ill update the tags as i go!, what do i write that doesnt have depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Nozomi had always loved Nico; but what would she do when Nico didn’t love her back?





	This Love is Too Lonely

Nozomi shuffled around her apartment that was dimly lit, small, and messy. It was about three in the morning when she woke up and instantly decided that she wanted to have a cup of tea before trying to head back to bed. As she put the kettle on the stove, she sighed. She had been waking up early every day for the last couple of months and had no idea why. She made her way over to the beaten-up couch and curled up on it. 

 

Two months ago. Nozomi tried to recall what happened two months ago. Lately, her memory had been getting worse.

 

_ That’s right,  _ she thought. Two months ago is when Nico had announced to the group that her and Hanayo had begun dating. Nozomi winced remembering, grabbing the pillow off of the couch and squeezing it, burying her face within it. She can’t recall more of the details; but ever since that day, it seemed like her life had been going downhill. 

 

_ Nico.  _ Nozomi’s sweet idol. The number one idol in the world. She had loved Nico more than anything; and could recall everything about the girl. The way her smile formed cute, small dimples; her piercing red eyes shining as they were on stage, she could remember brushing through Nico’s soft, shiny beautiful hair when helping her fix it when they performed Yume No Tobira. She could remember hearing Nico’s voice crack when they performed Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari for the first - and last time. She knew every little detail about Nico Yazawa; as Nico knew her like the back of her hand. The two of them were incredibly close since their first year at Otonokizaka. 

 

But now, Nico was with Hanayo, and Nozomi just couldn’t get over it. The kettle whistled and Nozomi forced herself to get off of the couch, making her way back into the tiny kitchen. She took the kettle off of the burner, setting it on the other side. She grabbed her favorite mug which was shaped like a little ghost; being a gift from Nico for her 20th birthday. She poured the boiling water into it, dropped a green tea bag into it and called it a night. She sat back down on the couch, turned on the T.V and turned on her favorite series, Crow’s Blood. While she was at it; she grabbed the bag of sealed up cheese puffs on the table next to the couch and decided to stay up for the rest of the night.

  
  


After crashing at about 7am; Nozomi had woken up to a spam of text messages in the group chat she and her fellow members were in. 

 

_ That’s right; _ it’s the weekend.

 

Breadlover: guys are we gonna hang out this weekend or what????

 

Kotochan: We hang out every weekend, Honoka-chan, why would it be a different reply?

 

NICO#1: Duuuuuuuh! But where are we going this time? It’s Blondie’s time to pick!

 

NRNL: I-I thought it was my turn to pick a place…?

 

Eli: Ah, no, it’s mine, Hana. There’s a cafe down in Akihabara that I wanted to check out. 

 

Eli: You guys know the one with the owls? That one. :)

 

ApologeticallyNyas: ME AND PANA HAVE BEEN THERE BEFORE! ITS SUPER COOL! >:3c

 

Eli: Don’t tell me anything about it. I want to be totally surprised.

 

Umi: Owls are fascinating. I’d love to go there.

 

Breadlover: why do you guys type so seriously??? god you two sound like grannies

 

Umi: Because it makes us seem like the smarter ones out of the group.

 

MelodicPianist: Isn’t that true for the most part, though? Especially Elichika… she’s so smart and talented.

 

Breadlover: NO GAY STUFF IN THIS HOUSEHOULD

 

Umi: We’re in a text message group chat, Honoka. Also, you spelt hold wrong. Also, we’re gay.

 

Breadlover: I SPELL THINGS WRONG ALL THE TIME AT LEAST I DON’T SAY EMBARRASSING STUFF LIKE ‘LOVE ARROW, SHOOT!!!!’ 

 

Kotochan: Ignoring the fact that we’re all gay, Honoka-chaaaan? (‘8’)

 

Nozomi sighed, placing her phone screen-down. She really didn’t want to go anywhere, and she especially didn’t want to go anywhere that Nico or Hanayo was going to be. Though, she knew that someone would notice something was wrong, as she was usually the most talkative person in the group chat; commenting on everyone’s relationships, cheering them up and giving them advice, and talking about funny things she’d read about.

 

But now; Nozomi wasn’t doing any of that, and she didn’t want to. 

 

\--

 

Nico looked down at her phone, staring at it, waiting to see a message from ‘’Nontan’’ pop up on her screen, waiting for a text from Nozomi, waiting for-- for anything. She had noticed that Nozomi was less active ever since announcing that Hanayo was now her girlfriend and that they’d moved in together. Nico always knew that Nozomi had something for her; but she was worried about what she would do. They were always close best friends, and she knew that Nozomi was over sensitive and emotional all the time, but when it came to love, it was even worse.

 

‘’Nico?’’ Hanayo murmured before biting into her  _ onigiri  _ that was nearly the size of her head. ‘’You seem distracted… i-is something wrong?’’

 

‘’I’m just worried about Nozomi. She hasn’t talked to me -- or anyone for a bit, it seems.’’ Nico scrolled through her social media mindlessly, ‘’It only started after I told her that we were dating.’’

 

Hanayo let out a nervous laugh unintentionally. ‘’M-Maybe she just needs some space…?’’ She walked over, sliding her hands onto Nico’s shoulders and began to massage them. ‘’Like, some alone time! E-Everyone needs that once in awhile, right? She could just be thinking things over, or…’’

 

‘’Hana, Nozomi’s had alone time for most of her life.’’ Nico sputtered.

 

‘’I-I mean… okay, you’re right, but... ‘’

 

‘’But?’’

 

Hanayo sighed. ‘’You should go check on her then… but give h-her some time, okay? Let’s see if she shows up near the cafe that we’re going to first…?’’ She weakly smiled.

 

‘’Mm, well, alright,’’ Nico said in return. ‘’Since we’re going out soon, we should get ready. I’ll help you put on your makeup, okay?’’

 

Hanayo smiled and nodded; making her way into the room to grab Nico’s incredibly expensive set of makeup.

 

Nico waited, however, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong with Nozomi.

  
‘’Just wait it out, Nico, just wait it out.’’

**Author's Note:**

> THIIS is my first time trying to write a fic thats going to have chapters;; i hope you enjoyed reading the first bit!


End file.
